


Formation Sur L’intimité

by Omnibee13



Series: Brothers In The Dark [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Handcuffs, M/M, More tags will be added later, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, soft, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibee13/pseuds/Omnibee13
Summary: Following the confession of their mutual affections, Dante decides to propose a plan to Vergil, in an attempt to make him less awkward..“As much as I like having you jump around like a virgin, I think we need to work out some  kind of arrangement here..”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Brothers In The Dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	1. Chasseur

**Author's Note:**

> Just the fairest of all fair warnings, the explicit sexual stuff will be coming on every chapter following this one, that relates to the story within Brothers in the Dark. I’ll try not to get too gross with it, but eventually I know I’ll upset someone with the content. Also, first stuff I’ve written from Dante’s POV.

It was surprising, how easily the pair of them fell into a routine together. Learning to cohabitate had been a trial, to be sure, but it seemed once the air was cleared and feelings were made apparent and frank, the other pieces of the puzzle just fell into place. The twins hadn’t lived together in any meaningful capacity since they were eight, and while they had been two different children even back then, they were definitely two different adults. Vergil was a quiet introvert who enjoyed reading and tea and calm evenings. Dante figured he’d be happiest in a secluded manor house, someplace where it always rained, where he could brood and have a small army of servants to see to his every need. Dante spent a lot of time thinking about what would make Vergil happiest, anymore..

He had nearly died, again, and Dante was certain that was his fate: to watch his brother suffer and be largely helpless in the face of it. When he returned and immediately unleashed literal Hell, in plant form, on the Earth, Dante was furious with him. He was absolutely fit to be tied. Of all the selfish, nasty, mean-spirited, evil schemes, true that he was angry about that, but he was also uniquely pissed that Vergil’s first inclination upon return was to go through all that stupid trouble, and not, you know.. _come to see the little brother that had freed him from being Mundus’ goddamn slave?_

So Dante was really starting to think, after the Hoarfrost Incident, that someone, somewhere didn’t want Vergil to be happy. Watching someone constantly get their ass kicked, just to stand back up, bloody and punch drunk, time and time again, and still have a snarl of “I’m not done” come pouring out their mouth, started to get painful for the onlookers as well. Once Vergil was back, once he was here, once he was within grabbing distance, at all times, Dante intended to keep him upright. 

And then the whole Hoarfrost thing happened and he watched as his twin, normally calm, cool, and collected, started to fall apart at the seams. First his voice lost that Yamato-sharp edge, slurring like he was drunk. Then the light in his eyes dulled, darker and darker, until, when Dante had his brother’s shoulders in a vice grip in the back of Nico’s van, the younger Hunter demanding he stay awake, just for Vergil to go totally limp, all seemed totally lost. Vergil had pitched forward once, uncharacteristically unsteady, and Dante thought he accidentally headbutted him in the mouth – Except it wasn’t. Vergil had clearly tried to kiss him, then, and Dante couldn’t focus on his shock, seeing as right after, Vergil went totally unresponsive. 

Dante remembered, clearly, hauling Vergil into his arms the split-second before Nico put that bitch of a van of her’s in park, and being utterly saddened by how _light_ his twin was. Dead-weight and limp, but it was clear that Vergil’s life had been a hard one. He carried Vergil into the shop, his heart pounding wickedly in his ears, and made The Promise to himself, for the first time cogent and clear: _So long as I live, so will you._

And Vergil did. He pulled through. He was wrecked, Dante couldn’t deny that, and despite Vergil’s later protests, the incident took a toll on him. He looked haggard as fuck, tucked into Dante’s bed later that night. Nero had questioned his motives, in private, suggesting that Vergil would be more comfortable in his own bed, but Dante hand-waved it away, pointing out that Vergil was still in danger of his body temperature dipping too low as he healed, the Hoarfrost venom being worked out of his system with the aid of the antivenin. Dante was a breathing furnace, however, well known for putting off way too much body heat to be normal, and seeing as they didn’t have an electric blanket, well..

Bonus was that he could basically spoon Vergil all night without the cranky bitch complaining. 

Yeah, he protested at first, that first slip of Dante’s arm around his waist making him jerk and jump like a virgin in a whore house before he rolled over to snarl at him, but Dante was ready for that. He had a trump card up his sleeve and he had been dying to try it out. Because, you see, Dante _knew._ He was a hunter. He studied his target, he tracked their movements, he knew their routines. And Vergil was a teenage girl with a crush, so if he wanted to get the prickly Cambion to behave, all he had to do was give him a little slack on the line, before he set the hook.

Dante liked cute things, and he knew that Vergil’d melt in the face of anything cute directed at him, so all he had to do was give him a chaste kiss on the nose, like their dad used to kiss their mom, and bing, bang, boom.. Tranquil, mushy, Verg..

Now that the pieces were in motion, Dante went all out. He was nice to Vergil, especially, he tried to give him his space, he went through the old wardrobe trunks in the attic for clothes he thought Vergil would like, and left them where he’d find them – after he doused them with his usual cologne. Little things. Shoulder squeezes. Genuine smiles. Little things, and soon, Vergil was ready to burst with his own damnable dichotomy. Dante knew. He was a man of contradictions. Outwardly an Ice Prince, inwardly a half-roasted marshmallow. Snide, arrogant bitch, yes, but internally, Vergil hung on every half-way genuine utterance of praise or compliments. 

Dante would count the night that Vergil and he mutually confessed their affections as one of his Top Tenner Evenings. Vergil was wearing the grey sweater he had planted for him to find, he was receptive to courtesy and courteous in return, he had several chances to run, but didn’t, because Dante asked him not to, and when Dante poked and prodded for information, he gave nothing away, but at the same time, to Dante’s trained hunter’s eye, gave everything away. He knew just what to ask the Dark Slayer, and regardless of what came out of his mouth, to get the answer he was seeking. Then the Confession came, and Dante was all over that like cold on snow. 

In the course of getting hot and heavy with Vergil, Dante was certain he’d seal the deal. He could Seal the Deal with a nun, for fuck’s sake, if she liked him enough and he liked her enough. And they got so close, Vergil was putty in his hands, and he had so many ideas and fantasies to play out, finally, it was like Christmas, his birthday, goddamn EASTER, every good thing in the world existed in Vergil’s soft, feverish whimpers and breathy moans. 

And then the emergency brake got pulled, when Vergil admitted, he was a virgin when it came to sex with another man. Dante was nearly ravenous with lust, and he was close to eating Vergil alive, but that train derailed when he saw the honest concern in Vergil’s face when he admitted his inexperience. The demon in him wanted to plow ahead – literally. They were _Cambions,_ they had healed from total, full-body impalement, so some rough anal wouldn’t be the end of the world. But then he remembered, as he looked into Vergil’s eyes, finally honest and without any of the walls that he normally hid behind, that Vergil knew pain. He knew pain more than he knew just about anything else.. And for a change, he didn’t want Vergil to know pain. Not from him. 

So Dante backed off from the main event, so to speak, and settled on heavy petting. Which, thanks to his ego, he was fairly certain that Vergil was deeply in to. He felt like a teenager, sure, but if it meant easing Vergil into it, then he’d play the slow game for as long as he needed. Dante made that promise to himself, and to Vergil, that night.

Three weeks later, though, and Dante realized that Vergil was in fact comfortable with the arrangement as is was. Vergil was a creature of routine, and once he settled into one, he was loathe to break it. While Dante enjoyed some parts of it, he was also desperate to have _that_ connection with him, but he was fighting his own dual natures to both keep himself well within Vergil’s boundaries and his instinct to push envelopes severely.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Dante contemplated his next move. Vergil had been a veritable pussy cat since the confession and the settling in to the new normal. While outside of the bedroom, around the team, he was his usual acerbic, sarcastic self, but at night, well after dark, when it became clear that either those crashing where to be staying on the couch downstairs, or gone for the evening entirely, he was a different person and Dante strongly suspected that person was Vergil’s truer self. He’d slip into Dante’s room -- Dante couldn’t remember when Vergil slept in his own bed after the confessions were exchanged – and settle right in next to him. The first week was a little awkward, certainly, with Vergil retiring to his bedroom but then finding his way into Dante’s. The younger twin supposed it was now better classified as “their” room, but hey. More often than not, Vergil was content to hold or to be held. Sometimes they made out, other times they didn’t. Rarer than Dante expected, sometimes Vergil would initiate the petting, other times he broadcasted that he was receptive to it so loud that Dante thought they could pick it up in space. But that activity was definitely their least practiced. If Vergil’s other actions accompanying their enthusiastic handjobs, then there was definitely wiggle room to seal the deal.

Dante was thinking about that when Vergil entered the bedroom. He was already on the bed, barely watching _Top Gun._ This was the first time he had a TV in his room, and after a mission a week ago, Nero helped him put in a cheap TV and VCR ( Dante had no idea why Nero kept snickering ) in his room. That was a close call, because Vergil had been napping when Dante came home, and he had to over-compensate by yelling loudly and Vergil managed to get back into his room before he and Nero made it up the stairs. Dante also liked the fact the TV acted like a nightlight, bathing the room in a soft blue glow at night when he’d pass out in front of it. It was like sleeping on the couch with less back pain! As per usual, Vergil was completely dressed. That was typical of his twin, Dante realized. Vergil didn’t do casual unless he had to, and it was laundry day. Dante figured it was a security thing; if Vergil was covered from head to toe, then Vergil was _covered_ both physically and emotionally. 

Dante watched while Verg sat on the edge of his bed, unsnapped his grieves and started to work on the snaps on his boots. Maybe they were doing that “twin thing” again, where they could sense and feel each other’s thoughts, because Vergil spoke up without pausing in the work that was his undressing.

“You’re going to pull something.”

“Huh?” Dante, asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Thinking that hard must be strenuous for you,” Vergil quipped. Dante thumped him on the back. Vergil made an amused sound, not a laugh but more a sharp exhale through his nose. “What’s on your mind? I’m fascinated by whatever could keep an infamous chatter-box like yourself quiet for this long?”

Dante whistled and decided it was time to shoot his shot. He sat up, scooted towards Vergil, and felt a pang in his heart when the latter stilled in his movements, when Dante drew near. He leaned against him, mouth pressed to Vergil’s shoulder. 

“Are you happy?” He began, deciding to make a big move first. He heard Vergil swallow, but from his position he couldn’t see his face.

“Yes,” Vergil said, though it sounded cautious. Tight. _He’s preparing for the hit to come._

“I’m glad,” Dante said, hoping to settle some of the tension in Vergil’s shoulders. “I had wanted to talk to you about something, but only if you were happy with the way things were going, so far..”

“I see,” Vergil said, still slow, still cautious, but a little less tight. Dante had shifted, went to put his hand on Vergil’s hip, and massaged the bone there in slow, pressing circles. _Relax, twin.. just relax.._ “Did you want to change the arrangement?” Dante sighed and rested his forehead on Vergil’s back. _Doom and gloom and Verg.._

“No, not change it,” Dante said, scooting up further in the bed, to be able to look at Vergil. He leaned against the rungs of his headboard and studied his twin. Vergil didn’t look at him, at first, but then finally made eye contact. “You like what we do?”

“I do,” Vergil said, softly, but no less clear. “It feels like I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to try doing somethings a little more involved,” Dante said, picking his words carefully. Vergil frowned, but not very deeply. He shifted, maybe a little uncomfortable. Dealing with Vergil was like trying to handle an unbroken horse sometimes. 

“What’s wrong with what we do now?” Vergil attempted, sounding more tired than uneasy. 

“Nothing,” Dante said, quickly. “We totally could just do that for the rest of forever if that’s what you’d want to do.. But there is more than just sloppy make-outs and rubbing one out for each other, you know? Or maybe you don’t know? That’s why I’m so great~” Dante ended with a wide grin and Vergil’s flat expression was broken by him arching a single white eyebrow. 

“Indeed,” Vergil deadpanned. “That’s why you _believe_ yourself to be fairly interesting, I suppose.” He sighed and looked away from Dante. “ .. You had said doing that would be painful.”

“Well, it’s only painful if you really mess it up and don’t do it the right way,” Dante argued, pointedly. “And, secondly, there’s a lot more than just that. Whiiiich…” Dante drew the last word out, swinging his legs around, so he sat beside Vergil, rather than behind him. “Is why I had an idea~”

“Again, that’s dangerous for you.”

“You’re not as experienced in this as I am,” Dante said, forging ahead as if he hadn’t heard the attempt at an insult. Vergil rolled his eyes at his, though he kept his mouth shut, a tight, thin line, in the face of the comment. They tended to talk, more like soft half whispers to each other, late at night. It was like shucking an oyster, but eventually Dante got it out of Vergil that the elder twin had lost his virginity around 18, 19 or so, to Nero’s mother, a courtesan on Fortuna who went on to break Vergil’s heart. He had tried to mess around with a few others in between that minor personal tragedy and when he returned to raise the Temen-ni-Gru, but it was always awkward and Vergil struggled with emotional availability. Then, of course, he spent almost a full decade, maybe a little more, as Mundus’ slave and, though Dante refused to broach the subject with him, Dante fervently _hoped_ nothing of a sexual nature happened during that time. Jesus Christ.. But after hearing his elder twin’s stories, Dante came to the realization that Vergil struggled badly with intimacy and availability. And he, brilliant man that he was, had a plan. He said as much. “I have a plan.”

Vergil groaned and held his head in his hands. Dante had to laugh then. 

“What? Don’t you trust me?” He asked, teasing him. Vergil rubbed his face, before straightening but still not looking his younger twin in the face. 

“If what we’ve been doing was fine, why do you want to do more than it?” Vergil asked, and Dante caught on to his scheme. Well enough was good enough. If it wasn’t broke, don’t fix it. He knew it was because he was guarded, afraid of being hurt. Dante also suspected it was to avoid disappointing him.

“Listen,” he said, gently. “If all you ever want to do is make-out and give each other midnight hand-jobs for the rest of eternity, I’m on board with that. But .. If you don’t know what else is out there, how can you be content, you know? So that’s why I came up with a plan.”

Dante could tell, that despite his deeper instincts to pull away from him, Vergil had allowed some of his walls to come down, had allowed himself to relax slightly as Dante put one arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to his temple while the elder sighed in frustration.

“.. I want to hear the plan first,” he finally grumbled. Dante grinned and gave an excited bounce on the edge of the bed. Vergil groaned, eyes closed. 

“Essentially, let’s play around a bit, prepare for the main event,” he said, squeezing Vergil’s shoulder, on and off. His twin was tense, but a couple of firm squeezes and the knots relaxed. _Just call me the Vergil Whisperer~_ “We’ll go real slow. If something happens, and you’re not okay with it, you tell me, and I pull the E-brake on that bitch so fast.”

“I’m not a child,” Vergil attempted to protest. 

“I wouldn’t do anything of the things I want to do with you to a child, Verg.” Dante put on his husky Bedroom Voice and Vergil just glowered at him.

“That doesn’t always work,” he pointed out. Dante grinned, wolfishly. 

“It works when it counts. Anyway, more than that, I thought,” Dante continued, taking his arm out from around Vergil. As he spoke, he drummed his legs, choosing his words carefully. “That another rule we could try was anything I do to you, you could turn around and do to me. That way, you know I’m not doing anything I wouldn’t be okay with you doing right back to me.” Vergil raised an eyebrow at him, and by his tone, he seemed a little surprised by Dante’s honesty.

“Anything?” He clarified.

“Anything I do to you, you got full range and opportunity to do to me,” Dante reiterated. “Because I’d not do something to you that I wouldn’t also be alright with being on the receiving end of. We’ll start off small, take the training wheels off as we go. As much as I like having you jump around like a virgin, I think we need to work out some kind of arrangement here..”

“Why are you so eager?” Vergil asked, finally turning his head to look at his younger twin proper. Dante’s expression softened. 

“Because,” he muttered. “I want to feel close to you. And I want you to feel good, when I feel good. Maybe we’d end up feeling.. I dunno.. Complete? Together.” 

And just like that, Vergil the hopeless romantic was putty in Dante’s hands. When he sighed, all tension left his body, and he allowed himself to be vulnerable. That, right there, that vulnerability, was what Dante hoped to help Vergil become more comfortable with, and more willing to indulge in. Dante reasoned that his twin being tight and tense all the time was doing him more harm than good. If he only ever felt this way around Dante, that’d be fine too, because at least he’d get some peace, hell, maybe even some goddamn pleasure for once in his miserable life..


	2. Culte du Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante had no intention of hurting Vergil; even so, he was a bit concerned about what his twin would do when the tables were turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. Omni, the Patron of Eye Strain, strikes again, with this monstrously long chapter. A part of me should feel bad, but at the same time, I really do not..

There was a fair bit of secrecy involved in their current arrangement as it was; Vergil had made Dante promise that their relationship be kept totally secret from everyone, especially Nero. For once, Dante hadn’t argued. It’d be awkward to try to explain it to the kid, and he’d not expect Nero to understand the subtle concept that the twins decided when they were less than 8, and carried with them to adulthood: “The rules don’t apply to us.” So they operated in secrecy, with life outside of their bedroom door being as near to normal as it could be between them. Some planning was necessary for the twins to show each other deeper affection. 

Dante was eager to put his so-called “plan” into motion and Vergil was already exhausted with his enthusiasm. True, he was flattered that his twin was eager to be close to him, but he was still unused to the notion. He didn’t have a lot of experience in the way of unconditional, reciprocal affections. The past several weeks had been like inching into a too-cool bath. Vergil felt jumpy, easing into it, and his jaw remained clenched, a lot. He kept expecting the rug to be pulled out from under him and to have Dante holding the edge, laughing at his idiot elder twin and his belief that the feelings weren’t unrequited. When that didn’t happen, a lot of the paranoia abated, but not all of it.

So when Dante was leaving one morning, he specifically told Vergil that when he got home, he’d be alone, and then _they’d_ be alone, for the vast majority of the next day or two. Vergil was confused, but also bleary eyed from sleep, and just made an affirmative noise that he heard him before Dante left. He was going hunting with Those Two Women. Vergil didn’t really rouse fully until a bit later, and when he did, more of Dante’s “plan” became apparent when he couldn’t find any of _his_ clothes. He was thoroughly unamused, but not surprised. While, yes, they didn’t do anything to show their affections in the open, Dante had admitted – after the fifth or sixth time hiding Vergil’s clothes – it was something of a fetish for him to see Vergil wearing his hand-me-downs. Vergil didn’t understand it. When they first moved in together, Dante would be less than happy when Vergil borrowed his things, just for him to turn around and say he liked it when Vergil was wearing his clothes. Vergil also noticed that Dante would spray them with his cologne, which was odd.. he hadn’t figured out why he did that yet. 

Either way, a note explained that his clothes were in the wash, despite them not needing to be washed, which was enough of a clue to Vergil that Dante had deliberately stolen them and put them elsewhere. Since he’d be alone all day, though, Dante reasoned that Vergil would be just fine with spending the day in the _ridiculous_ “outfit” he had not-so-subtly left out. It was a slate gray, cotton soft tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans so loose on Vergil that he had to find a belt. At least Dante was kind enough to leave his socks and underwear. He drew the line at wearing Dante’s underwear; he wasn’t needlessly obscene, after all. Dante’s scrawled “trust the plan!” was next to a hilariously bad doodle of what Vergil assumed was Dante himself, winking and giving a thumbs up. 

_Plan_ , Vergil thought, having migrated down to the couch, occasionally answering the phone, and reading _Carrie_. _“Plan?”_ Derision poured from every ounce of his more scornful side. _What plan did that fool have and what did it involve and what was wrong with what they had been doing, anyway?_

Anxiety was starting to build, slowly, in his chest, as the day wore on. He knew that Dante’s cautious handling of him was for his own good and primarily for his own benefit. Things had been .. good, recently. Nice, even. Vergil remembered what Dante had asked him, first thing, when they had the exceedingly awkward conversation where his silly “plan” was discussed. 

_Are you happy?_

Vergil didn’t know the last time someone had asked that of him and actually cared to know the answer. Perhaps his mother, decades ago? Maybe Claudia, Nero’s mother, had asked him, after or before one of their infamous romps on Fortuna? Vergil was unsure, which only added to the weight of Dante’s question. He _meant_ it. He was concerned about it. 

_He was checking,_ Vergil realized. _He wanted to make sure, I was happy, I was content, before he dared to push a boundary. If I had said no, if I had shown any clear discomfort, he would have backed off._ Vergil sighed, watching the clouds gather out a nearby window. It was late November now. Things were getting cold outside, which just made the warmth that he was coming to associate with Dante all the more comforting. 

He groaned. While he no longer pined for the man, he was still awkward in his feelings for them. Vergil had once heard Nero refer to him as an “emotional cripple,” and while the term was cruel, even Vergil couldn’t deny it was accurate. 

_Why am I so contradictory?_ Vergil lamented. _All I wanted was to tell him I loved him and have him love me back. So I did. And he does. But now what? Why am I so frightened that all this would come crumbling down on top of me, and why can’t I just be honest with him about that?_

However.. a part of him was also deeply curious to know what Dante had in mind. It seemed like a bad joke, that all the lovers he’d taken in his life have all been more sexually experienced than he was, but it was still a fun mystery, in a naughty way. Several bad experiences in love and love-making had led Vergil to be less inclined to doing anything more exotic than what might be considered “vanilla” sex. He was also curious about who and where and when Dante had experience with sex with another man. Vergil had to admit, Dante was the last person he’d have expected to be into that. 

Vergil had to stew on these thoughts for the hours that Dante was gone He had to resist the urge to nap waiting for Dante to return home from whatever demon hunt Those Two Women had drug him on. Vergil supposed making sure the bedroom was quite warm, as the day turned to evening and the air chilled considerably, may have been folly, all things considered, as he not for the first time yawned.

And he had, actually, dozed off, because he woke with a start to a firm hand on his shoulder and a slight shake.

“Hey?”

Vergil inhaled sharply, blinking up as if into a mirror.. if the mirror was more wolfish and rough around the edges than he was. Initial panic upon being woken up changed to slight annoyance but also far more relaxed, when he realized it was Dante. 

“Nappin’?” He asked, half chuckling. Vergil, groggy, sat up and bat his hand off his shoulder. He was normally a crank when he woke up anyway. “Sorry. Got home late.” Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to grab consciousness with both hands. 

“I’m not aware of the time, so I am not sure what “late” is to you..?” 

“It’s a little past six,” Dante replied. “You still up for the plan?” 

_The Plan,_ Vergil thought, rolling his eyes. _This man is single minded._

“Yes, yes,” he muttered, waving at Dante to give him space. His twin liked to hover, sometimes. “Just .. give me a minute.” 

“Cool,” Dante replied, as he headed for the door. “I gotta go to the attic to get them. I thought I had them downstairs..”

“Get what?” Vergil asked, curiosity piqued. “Had what?!” What the hell could Dante be getting from the attic that somehow correlated with his silly “plan” to help ease Vergil into intimacy? He tried not to dwell on it, to push the unease that was forming in his lower gut away as he waited, crosslegged, on Dante’s bed. _Our bed? Dante’s bed… No, I sleep here, that makes it mine.._

“Bingo!” Dante said, returning to the door-way triumphant. Vergil was confused, because it didn’t look like he had anything until he saw _them_ hanging from his finger, dangling, and suddenly this all felt like a bad joke. “I had forgot where I put them, but then I remembered throwing them in a box upstairs so..”

“I suppose I should be thankful they aren’t pink and fuzzy,” Vergil deadpanned, glaring at the silver handcuffs Dante had. His younger twin just grinned and held the handcuffs out, hanging from both thumbs. “ _This_ was your brilliant plan? Tie me down so I’m not so skittish?”

“I’ll have you know, that didn’t even cross my innocent little mind,” Dante said, tossing the handcuffs on the bed, where they landed with a clatter in front of Vergil. The latter held them in his hands, frowning. These things were cheap, not even necessarily police issue, though they were at least made of metal. Definitely something designed to have been used primarily in sexual play. Dante had shut the door behind him, was trying to get out of his boots, his jacket and gun-belts already discarded someplace else. He should have known that Dante’s grand plan was to start off with something like this. At least he hoped this was just the start, because otherwise, this was truly the shallow end of the kink pool..

“You’re gonna have to trust me,” Dante was saying, finally sitting on the bed in front of Vergil. “That’s what this part of the plan is about. Just .. trust and letting yourself relax and be vulnerable..”

Vergil, expression still deadpan, pointed to his chest.

“It’s me you’re talking about.”

“I know!” Dante said, far too excited for Vergil’s tastes. “And I know that deep down, you do trust me. This will just .. help it along?” 

Vergil sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t help but be curious, though at the same time, this was a big ask. Vulnerability and comfort didn’t really go hand in hand with him.. Though, Dante wasn’t wrong. Deep down, the only other person besides himself that Vergil could trust, was Dante.

“Get it over with,” he sighed, putting his hands up. “Before I change my mind about this whole debacle.”

Moments later, he was starting to wish he had changed his mind about the whole debacle. Dante had eased him back to lay on his back, and his arms were held above his head, wrists cuffed, the short chain threaded around one of the brass bed’s headboard rungs. It was not exactly uncomfortable.. Dante had a tendency to turn his bed into a nest with pillows and blankets, so while he wasn’t awkwardly positioned, Vergil was on edge at the prospect of being tied up. It wasn’t so much that it brought back vivid memories of his torture under Mundus, but it was a near enough approximation to make his heart hammer slightly. Maybe that was the point of it all?

“You feel okay so far?” Dante asked.

“I feel like an idiot,” Vergil replied. His twin probably read one too many _Fifty Shades_ knock-offs and believed he knew what he was doing. If Dante was perturbed by his response, he didn’t show it. 

“Gotta test the cuffs somehow,” he said, probably more to himself than to Vergil. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to break out or break out accidentally when shit starts gettin’ good..”

“Oh, little brother,” Vergil sighed, letting his eyes close. “Unless these are blessed, you have to be well aware I can get out them anytime I wa—”

“Here, are you ticklish?” Dante asked, purely conversationally, and Vergil felt two sets of fingertips press on either side of his torso. He glared, tensing. Dante raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t make any further moves. He was sitting on the other side of Vergil, both knees on the bed. The look his brother gave him sent Dante into a fit of laughter himself. 

“On occasion,” Vergil snarled. 

“What does that even mean?”

“It means, that’s a loaded goddamn question and I won’t fall for it.”

“You’re the only person I know who could get trussed up for sexy time and get indignant in the handcuffs,” Dante said, laughing. 

“Don’t call what we do “sexy time!””

“How is it a loaded question?” Dante asked, hands still on either side of Vergil’s chest, smiling down at him. “You’re cute when you’re angry~”

“I’m about to get fucking adorable then!” Vergil said, shifting where he lay. “It’s a loaded question because no matter what I say, you’re going to tickle me. If I say I’m not, you’ll do it anyway to check if I’m lying, and if I say I am – which what kind of moron would I need to be to do that? – then you’ll do it anyway!” 

“I just want to see if you can get out of the cuffs!” Dante said, still cracking up. Vergil opened his mouth to snarl out something else, but Dante rubbed his fingers up and down his ribs once, sending shocks up his spine. Vergil grit his teeth hard, face screwed up, and a choked laugh almost came out of his throat. It was blissfully short, though, because Dante removed his hands and Vergil slumped against the pillows. He summoned as much glare as possible, but in the dim light, Dante didn’t look intimidated. 

A hot flush spread across Vergil’s cheeks and his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

Dante didn’t look intimidated, he looked like a god. Vergil would forever be incredibly upset by and utterly turned on by Dante’s ability to switch on a dime, like this. 

“So this is what we’re gonna do,” he said, voice low and husky. Vergil swallowed. “I’m going to do nothing but touch you. Think of it..” Dante reached up and moved a lock of hair out of Vergil’s face and all the latter could do was follow his hand with his eyes, the rest of him totally still, “like worship. I’m going to pray at the altar of Vergil, only in this case,” Dante grinned, a hungry wolf, “the altar can feel, but he can’t move. Oh, you can make noise. It’ll just add to it. I encourage it. But the one thing you can’t do, is move. Well.. I guess you can move a little. Only as much as the cuffs let you, huh? And when I feel like you’re just going to _burst_ .. ” Dante let the implication hang in the air, flashing Vergil a ravenous grin. 

_How the_ HELL _did he do that?!_

This was what Dante meant. He was going to help Vergil not just get over his fear of vulnerability, but to learn to associate it with something he enjoyed. While a part of him chaffed at the idea of being used in a kind of science experiment, he couldn’t find his voice enough to argue, especially when Dante had hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Vergil’s borrowed pants and pulled down. On top of that, Vergil was also wondering why his body decided to betray him, as it lifted his hips without him thinking about it, helping Dante pull them off completely. 

And then it just .. started. Vergil imagined that it’d be awkward, just to have Dante touching him, but it was the _way_ Dante was touching him that made his toes curl. Dante started at his hips, ran fingers along the bones there, down the outside of his thighs, curving around to graze the inside of his legs. Vergil swallowed, watching him. Dante’s face was pensive, almost inquisitive, as if he was studying Vergil’s skin. It was awkward to watch him, so Vergil found himself letting his head fall back, eyes shut tight. That was both a blessing and a curse as it meant that Vergil couldn’t tell were Dante was headed.

Two large, calloused hands started up his sides, and Vergil jerked. 

“Jumpy,” Dante teased, moving his hands up, pushing Vergil’s borrowed shirt up with them. “I bet you’re going nuts, hm?” Vergil licked his lips, unsure of how to respond. Dante’s thumbs brushed his nipples and he nearly gasped, but he kept his composure, at least for now. “Yeeeaahh, if you’re gonna be like that, I’ll dial in Tokyo, don’t test me.”

“What are you --?” The question evaporated from Vergil’s mind when Dante pinched both nipples between thumb and forefinger and tweaked them, just ever so slightly. Vergil hissed, a sharp inhale, as he arched his back up, unsure whether to pull away from the sensation or lean into it.

“I want you to let go in here,” Dante whispered, leaning over him. He stopped and Vergil slumped again. “This must be real torture, huh? Poor, big, bad, bitchy Vergil..” The body lashed to the bed was starting to shiver. This shouldn’t feel good, Dante’s hands roving over him, both purposeful and unable to predict. Blunt nails barely ghosted up the undersides of Vergil’s arms, before those same hands gripped his forearms, hard. “Just falling apart at the seams~”

“Stop making fun of me.” 

Vergil was almost ashamed of how pitiful his voice sounded, tight and strained, as Dante’s hands went back down his chest, feeling his belly. It was like he was looking for something. 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Dante said, in a tone that wasn’t sorry at all. Vergil felt hot. Why was he so hot? Dante’s tone was so heavy and breathy that Vergil had to keep his eyes closed, or else he’d have to look at Dante’s face, which he was sure matched that tone in intensity and raw hunger. “Let me make it up to you.” Dante threw one leg over Vergil’s hips, straddling him properly now. 

The flood gates were opened when he ground his pelvis down against Vergil’s, and the latter moaned, unbidden. Vergil barely opened his eyes to look at Dante, who was smirking down at him. He immediately shut his eyes again, tried to hide his flushed face in his arm as he bit his lip, tried to keep any more sounds in.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dante chided, and Vergil felt a hand on his face. Not hard, but definitely firm. He looked at Dante and Dante at him, the latter’s face slightly stern. “That’s not the game. I _want_ you to make noise. I want you to _let go._ Let it all out. Embrace this.”

Vergil swallowed and almost shook his head, afraid of what these feelings meant, both the emotional ones and the physical ones. He wasn’t _supposed_ to like this kind of thing. It was beneath him. Besides, being restrained, wasn’t that frightening, considering what all Mundus did? All of these concerns made sense, but what didn’t make sense was how it made him feel. Every low, husky whisper from Dante, accompanied by his caresses, sent tingles up and down his body. He shouldn’t like this. He didn’t want to .. 

“I want you to feel good,” Dante was whispering, now letting his hands explore Vergil’s neck. He shivered and shyly looked at Dante through the haze of his own hormones. “I want you to feel _safe_ enough to feel good, here, with me. Because of me.” Dante shifted, and buried his face in Vergil’s neck, helping himself to the skin he found there. Between kisses, bites, lathing his tongue across the bruises he rose on Vergil’s neck, Dante gripped his arms and kept him pinned. Every few seconds, he ground his hips against Vergil’s. This continued until, his teeth grit and his eyes closed tight, Vergil let go another moan and arched up to meet Dante’s hips in return. “There we go..” 

Dante still had his jeans on, but Vergil lay there in his underwear, so each grind was like electricity jolting up his spine. 

Dante shifted again, moving off of Vergil, and continuing his detailed exploration of the latter’s body. The inhibitions down, Vergil was malleable beneath his hands. Each stroke and caress sent him either moaning or gasping, or humming his approval, twitching or trying to arch up to meet the more fleeting touching. Drunk on his own hormones and in a haze, Vergil barely opened his eyes and tried to raise his head to see what his twin was doing. He looked like was intently searching for something, his face implacable as he ran his hands along his hips and thighs. Vergil shuddered and let his head fall back, moaning as he felt Dante start in on his inner thighs, but realizing he was making a point not to touch his painfully erect sex. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dante muttered, seemingly finding what he was looking for, leaning down to bite at Vergil’s boney right hip. Vergil almost yelped, jerking away from the hot mouth and sharp teeth. Dante chuckled against the skin, holding Vergil’s hips in a vice grip, keeping him from bucking any more. “Found another spot. I told you I’d find them all. So how you doing? Feeling good?”

Vergil’s hands were clenching and unclenching in the cuffs, and he knew his face was flushed. It was hard. God, was it hard, to just let his walls down and just allow himself to be subject to something like this, and Dante’s low, husky voice and dominating attitude was only adding to his confliction. A shamefully large part of him was ready and willing to throw all of it to the winds and just let pure hedonism take him. He felt like he did the night they confessed.. A smaller part was yet still concerned it was all an elaborate trap. 

Thinking as hard as he was, he missed Dante reaching up. What he didn’t miss was Dante’s blunt nails running lightly down his sides. Vergil’s skin turned electric and he gasped out, half moan, half giggle, writhing in the handcuffs. 

“You’re a smart guy,” Dante was saying, continuing his methodic stroking of Vergil’s chest and sides. “You’re all overstimulated now.. But you’re still fighting it, hm? What have you got to lose, just letting it go and letting yourself feel? What should I do, hm?” That last question had a teasing edge to it, and Vergil realized it wasn’t for him. Dante switched tactics. “What can I do to bring you to ruin.. ? That’s a question for the ages, ain’t it? Let’s see.” Dante’s mouth found the side of Vergil’s belly, kissing, biting and sucking forward a bruise. Vergil moaned in his throat, but Dante thought he was still holding back. “Where else? I’m spoiled for choice. I’ve thought about doing this for so long, and now I’ve got you. Wrapped up. Pretty as a present~” Vergil shifted, and the whine in his throat betrayed him. He didn’t need to see Dante’s face to know he was grinning again. “Oh-ho.. Is that the ticket? Why, Verg..” He purred, tracing a finger, feather light along the skin just above the waistband of his boxers, sending Vergil into more twitches and trembles. “Why didn’t you just say so? How can someone as cocky as you be so goddamn bashful? A few compliments, some dirty talk, and a couple good strokes and you’re melting in my hands. The things I’m gonna do to you..” 

Dante pinched at the waistband of Vergil’s waistband and tugged, slightly, pulling it down just enough to see the patch of white, curling hair.

“Speaking of cocky..” Dante said, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing, while Vergil gradually fell apart at the seams. “What should I do about this, huh? I’ve been touching you all night, but I mean, you’ve been kind of tight lipped about the whole thing. So I wonder if I should finish you off, or go to work on those nipples of yours and see if I can’t get some of those mewls out of you again. Decisions, decisions~” 

_He’s evil,_ Vergil lamented, trying to catch his breath and still his trembling. _He’s a monster and all I want is to do this again and again because, heaven help me, It actually does feel **good.**_. But he also knew that Dante was looking for something specific and his will appeared to be far more iron in the bedroom than he was. 

Vergil inhaled deeply, and exhaled through pursed lips, gripping the brass bars on the headboard, knuckles white. 

“Dante,” he said, softly. It was more of a sigh and he was glad for the dim light. He didn’t want to know what _else_ was blushing, because he knew his face was flushed pink. He didn’t have to see his twin, he knew from the tone of his voice that he was insanely pleased with himself. 

“That’s me, gorgeous,” Dante purred back, pulling at the bottom hem of the right leg of Vergil’s boxers, easing them down torturously slow. “You sound like you want to ask me something~?”

Vergil grit his teeth, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as he groaned. Dante intended to make this as intimate as possible, it seems. 

“Please..”

The word was soft, and tight, strained with need and embarrassment at that need. Dane was still slowly pulling at his boxers though, and Vergil moaned, unashamed, at the feeling of the fabric being rubbed slowly against the curve of his sex. 

“Please, what?” Dante said, though even he sounded a little needy now. 

“Please,” Vergil whined, arching his hips up, hoping to help free himself of the fabric around his hips. 

“Dante,” his twin whispered, finally pulling the boxers off, pulling them off Vergil’s legs entirely. “Say my name, Vergil.” 

_Well, if this was all an elaborate joke, at least I’ll die happy, without any semblance of dignity…_

“Dane, for the love of God, please touch me,” he whined, knowing that if he could focus enough, he’d have already broken the cuffs. 

Dante came up, claimed his mouth in a brutal, animalistic kiss. Vergil leaned into it, pulling hard on the cuffs and bruising his wrists. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dante’s neck and back, embrace him hard. Instead, his twin broke the kiss first, a silken thread of saliva still connecting their lips. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and Vergil could only respond by trying to kiss Dante again, desperate and enraptured by the mere notion of what those words could mean, but the former had already sat up straighter. Dante fiddled with the latch on the handcuffs and they dropped from Vergil’s wrists. Before he could embrace the other, though, Vergil had two strong hands on his shoulders keeping him pinned. “Your arms are a wreck,” he whispered, chuckling. “Rest. I’ll finish.”

“You’ll..?” 

Dante was already kissing his way down Vergil’s chest, and Vergil, starting to feel exhaustion sink in, was confused, until he felt something hot and wet envelope his sex. His back arched and he gasped, loud, his stomach tightening. He’d been on the receiving end of this before, and it remained pleasurable to feel. Dante kept his hips pinned though, hands tight on his skin, raising bruises and welts. Vergil collapsed back on the pillows, and he found Dante’s head with both hands. Verigil laced his fingers into his hair, and just came totally undone. The bobbing of Dante’s head set a punishing tempo. Vergil took back everything he thought about Dante’s Plan, his lead lolling on his shoulders as he bit his lip, moaning low. The rubber band in his lower belly just wound tighter and tighter, quicker than Vergil first thought it would, until –

Dante made a sharp noise, like a snort and pulled back, off of Vergil, one hand going to his mouth. Vergil blinked, realizing what happened and he sat up, already apologizing.

“Jesus, Dante,” he said, body racked yet with aftershocks as his orgasm was ridden out. Dante waved him off, breaking off into a laugh. 

“It’s fine,” he said, coughing. “I just wasn’t .. It’s been awhile. After teasing you that long, I should have expected it.” Vergil rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, embarrassment setting in. “Don’t you start that.. It’s fine. If it wasn’t, I’d not have put it in my mouth in the first place.” Vergil sighed and dared to look at his brother. Dante looked every bit the crimson god, whereas he felt like a teenager, drunkenly throwing dice at the wall of affection and sexual intimacy and hoping something landed. 

“Seems a bit vulgar, is all,” he muttered, before forcing himself to sit up. His muscles hurt, and looking down at himself, he saw that Dante had littered his body with scratches, bites, and bruises. Though they hurt, it was a unique, pleasant pain that would soon fade as his Cambion biology healed his body. Vergil gave up on being upright and laid back down, weirdly contented with the aches..

“The rest of it, though,” Dante asked, going to lay on the bed, head propped up on a hand. He idly started tracing nonsense shapes, light and soft, on Vergil’s chest. “How was it for you?” Vergil sighed, but didn’t chafe at the questioning. What was going on between them was real. There was no getting away from that. He didn’t have to be so concerned over that, so tied on in knots, anymore.

“Really good,” he admitted, still drunk enough on hormones to be frank. He glanced at Dante, and then rolled his eyes upon seeing how pleased he looked with himself. “Yes, yes, Dante, this is your golden opportunity to gloat.” There was no edge to his voice. Dante’s hands had blunted that acerbicness quite a bit, and what hadn’t been worn away by his hands was definitely dealt with, with his mouth. 

“Who, me?” Dante teased. “Gloat? You must have me wrong, Verg.” Dante was moving then, reaching between his side of the bed and the wall. Vergil raised an eyebrow. His twin came up with a handle of half-drunk whiskey, took a gulp of it, swished, and swallowed. Before he could ask anything else, Dante was kissing him. Less hungry than before, during the act, but definitely sincere. “Me?” Dante whispered, breathy, in between kisses. “I’m just tickled pink, so don’t mind me.”

“Why?” Vergil asked, also between kisses, his hands coming up to cup Dante’s face, and rove through his hair. “Why go this far, why do so much?” Dante almost stole the end of his sentence, he put so much into the next kiss, pressing their lips together hard. When he broke away, looking down at Vergil, who was looking up with some surprise at the intensity. “Dante?”

“Because I meant it,” he said, kissing the tip of Vergil’s nose. Vergil blinked, and he felt the flush returning to his face. Dante meant it when he said, I love you, he realized. Vergil tried to muster a scowl, but failing that, tried to cover his face. Dante had his wrists already and pressed their foreheads together, laughing. “You’re cute.”

“Stop that,” Vergil snarled, though there was no real malice behind it. “You’re only doing this to tease me about it..”

“Or what?” 

“Don’t “or what” me when you’re still wearing pants and I’ve spent the past I don’t know how long tied to the bed in nothing but a tee-shirt, being .. being molested..” It was hard to summon the necessary bite to make his threats stick, especially when Dante was once again trying to pepper his face with chaste kisses. “Stop..” 

“Do you mean it,” Dante asked, letting his wrist go to cup his face. “Or are you just saying that to try to avoid the awkwardness?”

“I’m cold,” Vergil lied, but Dante sighed and dropped the subject, getting off of Vergil to allow his twin to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed. He was sore, and the bruises must have been something to behold because Dante whistled at them. 

“God, I wish I had a camera,” he said, almost moaning. Vergil threw him a sour look, finding where Dante had thrown his boxers and pulling them on. 

“Don’t even dare,” he warned. Dante stretched, lounging back against the pillows and when Vergil glanced at him, he seen that his arms were up near his head. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for my turn,” Dante said, grinning. Vergil raised an eyebrow. “That’s the deal, remember? Anything I do to you, you can do to me.” 

“I’ve got no desire to tie you to the bed,” Vergil said, airily. 

“Aw, come on!” 

Vergil stood, knowing that Dante was already clamoring to the side of the bed to stand behind him, maybe keep him from leaving. 

“After all that--?” 

Dante’s protests died in his throat when Vergil turned to face him. Now it was Dante’s turn to blink in the face of his twin, surprised by the chill in his eyes. One thin finger traced his lower lip, keeping him silence.

“I said I had no desire to tie you down,” Vergil whispered. “I didn’t say anything about the _other_ dirty trick you pulled..” He traced fingers along the side of Dante’s chin, goading him in for a kiss. “Just .. Bear with me. I’ve never done this before.” 

Dante was a kid on Christmas when Vergil knelt, hands capable of wielding Yamato with such precision now working on his buckle and fly. 

“I must be insane,” Vergil muttered to himself. He rolled his eyes, pulling Dante forth, his pants and boxers hanging low on his hips, almost shrugged off. _Of course he’d be THIS excited.._ Dante had one hand on his head, fingers laced in his hair. “Do I just ..”

“Just, um,” Dante began, stammering at first. He cleared his throat, licked his lips, and started again. “Don’t use teeth, and don’t go too far, you might gag, but um.. Just, uh .. grip the base.”

“Alright..”

“And start slaaahhhooohh _ooookay_ nope, nope, you got it..” Dante moaned, feeling a tongue slide along the side before it circled the head and then the entire thing was enveloped. 

Vergil still felt awkward, but if the noises that Dante was making as he worked were anything to go by, then he was doing something right. It felt .. clumsy and strange, and Dante wasn’t lying if he went too deep, he’d gag. He paused to cough, while Dante stilled, checking if he was okay. 

“You’re doing great,” he whispered, voice tight with need. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m fine..”

“Sorry it’s so huge~”

“Shut up..”

Vergil started again, wincing a few times as he attempted, but eventually got something of a hang on easing it in deep, but not deep enough to make him gag. Dante’s hips were twitching, as if he longed to buck them forward, into Vergil’s mouth, but Vergil tempered that notion by putting his free hand on Dante’s hip, gripping it to keep him steady. 

He rolled blue eyes up to look at Dante’s face. He caught Dante glancing down at him, but then he leaned his head back, moaning around a bitten lip.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dante whimpered, and Vergil was almost arrogant about the fact he could do that to him. Dante kept whispering “fuck, fuck” in various pitches as Vergil continued. He figured he was enough of a novice at it that Dante was chasing orgasm slowly. But then he felt Dante tense under his hand and the younger twin tapped the top of his head, a little frenzied. “Off, off..” 

“Wh--?” Vergil had enough time to pull off from around Dante before he came. Dante groaned, as the aftershocks washed over him, weak in the knees. “ .. Well, thank you for that, I suppose.”

“Didn’t want to gross you out,” he gasped, despite the mess. “Fuck..” Vergil’s hand blindly searched for a towel, finding one discarded not far from where he knelt and offered it. Dante gave a weak laugh. “I didn’t get your face, did I?”

“Har har,” Vergil said, snidely, before going to stand. “Was that acceptable?”

Dante laughed, shaking his head, cleaning himself off. He was touchy, still sensitive. 

“It’s not a business transaction, Verg,” he said. “Fuck these pants..” Dante was already trying to get out of them. Vergil knew what was coming next. While their normal activities probably couldn’t count as sex, they were still sexual enough that it triggered Dante’s annoyingly adorable need to cuddle afterward. Dante put off so much heat, normally, he’d sleep in the nude, a quirk that Vergil grew used to, even if it was still a little awkward. “I’m bushed.” 

Vergil hummed an acknowledgement, climbing over the bed to where Dante kept his stash. While he was less than pleased to see it be a brown liquor, he still took a gulp, swished it whilst wincing, and swallowed, with a cough. Dante took advantage of his distraction to wrap his arms around his hips from behind, squeezing tight.

“You tired?” 

“I could sleep,” Vergil said, sighing. Dante bit his shoulder. 

“Orrr,” Dante said, drawing the word out. “You maybe wanna take a bath?”

“At this time of night? A bath?”

“At least a shower?” Dante said, before his mouth found some spare skin to draw a bruise from, causing Vergil to slap at his wrought-iron-strong arms around his waist. 

“Stop. Fine. One shower..”

Dante was a brat, yes, but he was a brat with a plan, and that made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Do y'all see what I mean when I said "self-indulgent?"

**Author's Note:**

> How we doin? We all still breathin good?


End file.
